The Kit Bully
by Whisperpelt
Summary: What happens when a conflict happens inside one Clan? Will the evil spread from the cat that started it all? Or will it end right in its tracks? Find out here in...The Kit Bully!
1. How it started

**Please y'all, I know. I have made my own Clan in Warrior Cat fandom. CyberClan. CyberClan cats aren't your regular cats, they're holograms but feel and look like a normal cat to our other Clans. Yes, my friend and I have made our own Clans. BoulderClan,FieldClan,CyberClan, and** **BumbleClan.** **Well, sorry for spelling/grammer mistakes, but enjoy!!**

P.S. My first Warrior Cat story!!! :) Warriors wasn't made by me, or owend. Disclaimer.

 **CyberClan Camp, Somewhere in the Forest**

 **Sundown**

"Sandstone, leave me alone!" A musty gray she-cat with spots on her tail,a scar on one leg, and bright blue eyes exclaimed to a pale ginger tom with forest green eyes.

"I was just telling you I needed that herb for ticks, _Whisperpelt_." He rasped.

"You've told me, multiple times.I've told you, I'm out of mouse bile." Whisperpelt tried to calm down. _Oh, Sandstone, ugh.I keep forgetting he forgets things easily and never rembemers._ She thought. "Why don't you go pester Yellowface. She was a medicene cat."

He turned to squeeze out of the two tree stumps for an entrance. Soon he burst through the curtain of leaves. "She said she would claw my ears off if I annoyed her! Oh, I need something for these ticks."

Whisperpelt rolled her eyes,threw her head back and groaned. Sheathing and unsheathing her claws, she went to her herb storage to get poppy seeds. "Chew on these for the night to ease the itching and pain. I'll try to get some mouse bile tomorrow."

Sandstone reached for the seeds and Whisperpelt quickly wrapped her tail around them. Looking the tom in his eyes, she said, "And please don't swallow one like every elder has. I don't need you complaining more than you have lately." She let him have the seeds and he exited.

The gray she-cat shook her head and limped out of the sometimes claustrophobic Medicene den to the cooling air. She spotted the moon as she looked to the cloud wisped sky. _Almost new mo-_

"Hey!Snakekit!" A loud meow interuppted Whisperpelt's thoughts. No mistaking coming from the loudest apprentice, Deadpaw. She turned to the middle of where the Apprentice den was,the nursey,Elder and Warrior den were. A smart choice Cyberstar had made when she formed this Clan,putting the Nursey and Elders den in between the Apprerice and Warrior dens. They had had badgers and foxes try to steal kits for easy prey, but left empty pawed.

"Why do you have a name like Snakekit?" The dark tabby mocked.

"It's just what my suckler picked for me." The young golden she-cat said. "Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. I thought you loved adders for some reason." The smirk glowed in his speckled yellow eyes.

"Why would I like adders?" She questioned. "They've slithered into the nursey before and tried to take my littermate, Mosskit."

Whisperpelt wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she didn't expect Deadpaw to corner Snakekit and unsheathed his claws. She decided to bolt to their leader's den, five weeping willow trees as her whole den.

"Wishstar!'' A gray she-cat with a white tinged muzzle and paws snapped her dark blue gaze to her littermate along with her kin. "Oh,Treedapple,too!"

Wishstar sighed. "What is it Wispy?" Treedapple asked.

"Deadpaw and Snakekit!"

"What could they possibly be up to now?" She padded out to the clearing only to see a crowd of cats beside the Apprentice den. The three pushed their way to the middle. Whisperpelt gasped.

Deadpaw was circling the 5 moon old kit taunting her. He then ran up to her and with unsheathed claws, left a mark on her muzzle that will stay with her forever. The blood of a kit spilled from her soft skin and fur. "Wishstar, what should we do?'' Treedapple whispered.

"Watch." She answered simply. The medicne cat and deputy,Treedapple, exchanged nervous glances.Wishstar continued. "Snakekit is about to start Warrior training, she needs to know how to defend herself." Whisperpelt didn't like what she just heard from her sister. She disappeared into the crowd as Snakekit was bullied. And knew what had to be done.


	2. The Punishment

Whisperpelt pushed through narrowing tunnel with ball of moss hanging from her jaws. She set the moss down,huffed, and shook herself. She looked back at the tunnel and said, "I swear,StarClan, that tunnel is getting smaller everyday." _Or is it me?_ She picked up the moss and carried it to the Elders den.

She looked around to find two apprentices and a kit infront of Barleytooth, engaged in a story of his youth. Yellowface and Goldenheart were gossiping and sun basking while Sandstone was taking a sunhigh nap.

"Did you hear what's going on between Wishstar and Boulderstar?" Asked Goldenheart.

"No! Whatever it is it better not be one of those 'separate Clan mate' things!" Yellowface visibly seethed.

"No,no,no, not from what _I_ heard..."

"...then I struck that big tom right down the middle of his stomach! Blood dripping heavily from his wounds, he scattered off to find a medicene cat." Barleytooth finished, amused at the kit and apprentice's reactions.

"Barleytooth, tell us another one! Please,please,please!" The kit begged.

"Oh all right. But you two-" he looked at the apprentices, "-better be off with your mentor." They didn't move. "Shoo!" He tried to cuff their ears but they dodged and turned tail.

Whisperpelt's mood brightened. _It's kinda funny what goes on in here. Maybe it won't be so bad being an Elder_ _when my apprentice takes over...if I ever have one._ She dropped the ball of moss and poked Sandstone's side. "Hey. You." He didn't move. "Sandstone.Sandstone!" She poked him harder and he finally awoke.

"What do you want, pretty cat?"

"Where are your ticks at?"

"What ticks, Sunshine?" That did it. Whisperpelt's neck fur started to brisle and her bright mood fade. She hated being called 'Sunshine' or 'Doc'.

"What ticks?What.ticks.What ticks! You said yesterday you needed mouse bile for your ticks!" Her warm blue eyes turned to ice.

"I don't need it anymore. So, goodbye,Doc." He laid back down and was soon asleep.

" "Don't call me 'Doc'!!" " Whisperpelt stormed out of there and went to her den to put up the mouse bile then the creek to wash it off.

Before she could even get to her den for sorting herbs, Deadpaw padded out of the CyberClan entrance into the middle of the shaded Evergreen clearing. Stormbreeze followed close behind, his glossy light gray pelt shining in the sun.

"Good training today, Deadpaw." He went off to find a cool place to groom himself. His apprentice spotted Whisperpelt as she trotted to the Medicene den. A feeling came over her that somecat was watching her. She whipped around to see a dark tabby staring in her soul with pure hatred. She gave him a look of confusion before he ran into the Apprentice den.

Once Whisperpelt was inside the Medicene cat den, she shook herself. "That cat _must_ be related to Tigerstar of...Shadow and LionClan. Or Darkstripe of ThunderClan." She murmered and shook herself once more. "Has been giving me Dark Forest vibes lately."

It wasn't long before she heard a loud yowl and darted out of the den. The middle of the clearing is where she found Deadpaw attacking Snakekit, as if in battle, and the Clan start grouping together to watch.

Deadpaw lurched foward towards the cornered kit and knocked her off her paws. She writhed around, but the bigger,stronger, and older cat had her pinned. "You're worthless to this Clan,Snakek...or should I say Adder. Fight me,or die."

Whisperpelt charged into the Apprentice as fast and hard as the Medicene cat could. "Enough, Deadpaw!" She snarled and swatted him on the muzzle, blood splattered on her claws. "This has been going on for too long now! Leave this kit alone!" A chorus of approval rose up from behind her.

"DEADPAW!!!"

"Fox dung!" He turned around to find his mentor. "Stormbreeze-"

"I went away for one moon!" His yellow eyes glowed with anger and disapiontment. "Come back today only to hear and wittness you bullying this kit!" He grabbed his Apprentice's scruff and dragged him off towardsThe Barn. **(Note: This is where CyberClan Apprentice's train.)**

Whisperepelt helped Snakekit up and started to check her over. "Does your flank or muzzle hurt? I know I gave you some things for your wounds from yesterday, any new ones? Your breathing pattern is normal,correct?"

"My shoulders hurt from where he dug his claws into me." Snakekit started to clean her left shoulder. "But my other two wounds didn't reopen." She started to clean her right shoulder.

"Let's go to the Medicene den and make sure you're alright,okay?" Whisperpelt headed that way with Snakekit close behind.

 **1 Moon Later**

 _SNAKEPAW,MOSSPAW,SNAKEPAW,MOSSPAW!!_ The Clan cheered for their two new Apprentices. "This meeting has ended. Goodbye, cats!" Wishstar hopped off the High Branch and entered her den.

"Peace!'' The deputy,Treedapple, followed close behind.

"Whisperpelt!" Said she-cat turned to find her Apprentice catching up with her. "What do we start with first? Connecting with StarClan? Sorting herbs? Memorizing herbs? Going to our borders!?"

"Slow down,Snakepaw." Whisperpelt gleamed. ''Today's the last day for Deadpaw in the Medicene den. Let's just take this day to get used to things. You're my first Apprentice." They entered the den. "Deadpaw!? How is the herb sorting coming along!?"

The dark tabby came into view. "Just finished." He narrowed his eyes at the sight of Snakepaw.

The golden she-cat snorted. "Oh,no,Deadpaw. Don't even try."

"Doc!'' The gray she-cat turned to find the most annoying cat of all.

"What, Sandstone!?" She snapped.

"I have ticks, pretty cat." He said smoothly. He liked to flirt with her, a reason he wouldn't tell for all the prey in the forest. "Got anything?"

"Deadpaw, attend to Sandstone's ticks with whatever mouse bile we have left."

"Yes,Whisperpelt." He disapeared to get the mouse bile.

"Snakekit." They made eye contact. "How about we go out and get some mouse bile? I'll tell you a story then what it is."

"What are we waiting for!?" She ran out of the den. "Leafbare?"

 **Hope y'all enjoyed. Sandstone flirting with Whisperpelt was just an idea I had and rolled with it. Also, I quoted. "Don't call me 'Doc'" is from something I can't remember right now. STOP BULLYIG NOW!!! I HOPE THIS HELPS FOR THE BULLIED AND THE BULLIES!!!**

 **Peace,y'all.**


End file.
